Sin brillo
by Silvia LedVal
Summary: [What if..?] ¿Y sí Naraku nunca hubiera muerto? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la vida de Kohaku siguiera atado al fragmento de la perla? KohakuxRin


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**||SIN BRILLO||**

* * *

_What if..?_

_KohakuxRin_

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que me recosté, en un nulo intento por dormir. Para cerrar los ojos y olvidar la vida con la cual me siento sometida. Ruego porque pronto amanezca, pero, mientas no dejó de observar las velas, esas que desde hace un mes comenzamos a encender durante la noche cuando antes nuestra sola presencia bastaba para sentirnos seguros, me doy cuenta que no ha pasado tanto tiempo como yo he rezado que pasara. El dios que está a cargo de nosotros nos ha abandonado, a cambio de un hibrido que se cree tal y no deja de perturbar nuestras vida. Ese ser demoniaco existe. Y mientras la vela tarde en consumirse yo corro peligro, pero no me importa.

Correré el peligro, Kohaku. Te lo he dije desde el primer día, te lo dije al día siguiente y te repetí esta mañana. Te lo estaré repitiendo todos los días, porque desde hace dos meses ya no eres mi amigo, no desde que nos entregamos al egoísmo. Pues eso somos, Kohaku. Somos un par de egoísta que buscamos ser felices, cuando la felicidad, no como la nuestra, no ha sido consumida por aquellos que lucharon y lucharan tanto para protegernos. Hemos sido egoístas porque nos amamos y decimos estar juntos en esa ceremonia, que en estos momentos no le veo sentido. ¡Qué importa haber jurado tanto ante todos los que nos quieren! No puedo creer que ya no seamos ese par de inocentes que se sonrojaban con un inocente beso. Te lo juro, te juro que he intentado volver a ese tiempo donde yo te regalaba flores y era tan positiva, que creía que Naraku se había ido para siempre.

Sin embargo, ese monstruo nunca se fue. Y ahora entiendo cuál fue su plan. Se ha ocultado tantos años, sin pistas, sin saber nada de sus sirvientes, que Inuyasha y compañía se establecieron durante un tiempo en la aldea contigo. Pues hacía falta un fragmento, y es el que brilla en tu espalda ante los ojos de las sacerdotisas. Ese fragmento que te tiene atado a la vida, a la que según decías me pertenecía, es el último y el más importante para completar la famosa perla. Nadie te ha perdido la vista de encima. Por años, tu hermana te cuidaba por las noches, esperando que en algún momento llegara Naraku. Más nunca pasó nada. No pasó nada en el primer año en que el señor Sesshomaru me dejó en la aldea para que él se fuera solo en la busca del enemigo. Tampoco pasó nada en las largas temporadas en que la señorita Kagome se iba a su mundo a estudiar. No pasó nada cuando Inuyasha y el monje viajaban en buscan de alguna pista. No pasó nada hasta mucho después de que su plan comenzará.

Nos confiamos, Kohaku. Crecimos protegidos por todos, sobre todo yo, que crecí ausente de las preocupaciones que albergaban. Aprendí muchas cosas prácticas para ser médico, aún sigo aprendiendo, pero nunca estuve completamente enterada de lo que te sucedía.

Me doy la vuelta, harta de ver el mismo punto, la misma vela que parece burlarse de mí al no consumirse. Me doy la vuelta porque extraño verte. Lo extraño, de verdad. Porque nos casamos e hicimos un juramento que pareces que ya no quieres cumplir. Tú con el cabello suelto, me impide ver esa cicatriz causante de nuestro problema. Me das la espalda, desde hace días que no soportas mirarme, pues la culpa no te deja, no te permite hacer otra cosa que no sea evadirme. Quiero acercarme, pero lo único que logro es estirar mi brazo, con la única intención de tocar tu hombro y llamar tu atención. Un minuto después, pronunció tu nombre débilmente.

No reaccionas. No giras hacía mí para preguntar si me pasa algo y acunarme en tus brazos, como al inicio. Me estoy mordiendo los labios, Kohaku. Lo hago con tanta fuerza que sé que en algún momento sangraré, al no querer que escuches mis gemidos y gires por simple lástima.

No soporto saber que no estás dormido, sufriendo el mismo insomnio que yo. Lo sé porque tienes unas ojeras grandes, ojos cansados, desde hace días. Lo único que haces es ponerte de pie antes mis ojos brillosos y salir de la cabaña que ha sido nuestro hogar. Soy yo la que hace el intento de acercarme a ti. Salgo a buscarte con los pies descalzos y te encuentró a metros de nuestra casa, sentado en una gran roca, mirando al cielo.

—Rin —pronuncias. —Debo irme.

* * *

No me di cuenta, pero tarde mucho en reaccionar. Cuando desperté de mi estado de piedra, seguía de pie, descalza al haber salido de mi hogar sin pensar. Fueron mis huesos, que se estaban congelando, los que me advirtieron que no debía estar ahí. Kohaku se había ido. Ya no seriamos una familia.

Kohaku se había marchado, seguramente en busca de Naraku.

Así que corrí, sin importarme que mi cuerpo siguiera advirtiéndome que moriría sino me cubría. Fui en busca de mi cuñada. Tarde tanto, que lo único que logre fue perder tiempo. Yo no tenía la capacidad para encontrarlo por mi cuenta. Era doctora, sólo eso. No cuento con poderes espirítales o de lucha.

Llegué con Sango y ella me recibió asustada. No me daba cuenta del mal estado en que me encontraba. Mi rostro estaba cansado, mis ojos llorosos. Mis manos tan frías, que Sango tomó y las frotabas para que entrara en calor. Ella sola. Sola porque a diferencia de mí, tenía una promesa que cumplir, matar a Naraku y recuperar a su hermano. Hasta ese entonces, no entendía lo que ella quería. Nunca tuvo a Kohaku, de la misma manera en yo tampoco lo tuve, llevándome a pensar si él en verdad me quiere o si todo este tiempo ha sido manipulado por Naraku para burlarse de mí.

Sango me abraza con mucha fuerza, más de la necesaria. Me abraza para que me controle y pueda explicarle lo sucedido. Pierdo más tiempo, seguramente él ya estaría lejos.

Me sujeto de ella y escondo mi cabeza entre su cuello, sin dejar de sollozar, porque he comprendido todo.

—Se fue.

Porque no quiere hacerme daño.

—Se fue, Sango.

Porque al irse, me mantiene segura.

Tuve que explicarle a Sango lo que ha sucedido. Lo hice en contra de mi voluntad, pues yo quería que fuera un secreto.

—Me ha lastimado…

Hace un mes que perdió el brillo en sus ojos y se transformó en esa criatura que desconozco y me llena de miedo.

—Con su arma…

La que alzo enfrente de mí.

No tuve que explicar más. Sango me reprochó. ¿Por qué no lo contaste antes? ¿Por qué te guardaste tanto tiempo algo que se pudimos detener? Yo no enfadé con sus preguntas. Comprendía a la perfección sus palabras. Me quedé callada, buscando la mejor manera de disculparme. Pero esas palabras no serían pronunciadas. Por desgracia, ya no podía pronunciar nada más.

Ella se marchó junto con Inuyasha, con Kagome, con Miroku. Shippo se les uniría después. Y ahí me quedé, en la aldea, esperando que alguno volviera con noticias.

Yo me quedé con los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fuimos. Con el rencor de Sango porque no fui capaz de avisarle que su hermano ya no era lo que creíamos. Se volvió un chiste que únicamente divertía al enemigo que estaba escondido en alguna parte del mundo. Él que nos ha estado observando. Si se ha ocultado con éxito por tantos años, era por una razón. No por hacerse más fuerte y buscar una manera de quedarse con la perla. Tampoco porque ya no tuviera planes para enfrentarse al grupo de Inuyasha.

Como humanos, el tiempo nos afecta. Tantos años perdidos, buscando y buscando sin pista alguna. Buscando para perder la esperanza, para cansarnos de ver como el tiempo nos consumía y que los sueños de tener una vida normal se nos esfumaban. Pues Sango quería tanto a Kohaku, que no pensaba en el monje del que se enamoró. Sango no tenía una vida, porque quería primero darle la vida y la libertad a su hermano.

Que ilusa que he sido. La mañana ha llegado y estoy segura que seguiré permaneciendo sola y en silencio por más días. Tal vez Kohaku regrese. Tengo la sospecha de que formaré parte de algún plan del enemigo, para atraer al señor Sesshomaru, para hacer que Kohaku me ataque en contra de su voluntad. Para una mente enferma, las opciones son muchas. Él vendrá hacía mi cuando pierda el brillo de sus ojos. Lo extraño es que no tengo miedo, al contrario, estoy emocionada por verlo y que todo esto termine.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hace tiempo que quería hacer un one-shot corto, pero con una historia interesante y esto salió. Un KohakuxRin, nada _cute_. No sé porque todas las historias que pienso de ellos son angst. Algún día les haré un fic de romance bien rosa-pink (?)

Ya tenía está historia bastante comenzada, hasta lo subí a mi Facebook porque no encontraba las palabras para cerrarla. Pensé que nunca la terminaría. Hoy abrir el archivo, me gustó y aquí está

No tengo mucho que decir. Espero que les haya gustado y mil gracias por leer n.n

Un abrazo.


End file.
